The beast that lies within
by Keitaro Girl
Summary: After a mission goes wrong Lucy is forced to quit Fairy Tail her father finds out and takes her home by force physically abuses her and destroys her keys. Gray and Natsu find out and go rescue her the full extent of their love is shown when they find her! They both love Lucy but who will she choose? Nalu/GrayLu! This is my first Fanfic Plz review! -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I know Fairy Tail gets disbanded but lets pretend it didn't but Gray still has his ice devil slaying magic!**

 **Chapter 1: The horrors of**

It was a warm, sunny, beautiful morning in magnolia but for Lucy Heartphillia that morning was living hell not only was she stuck in the middle of a frozen wasteland putting up with (or suffering in my opinion) Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel's endless fighting but they were also being chased by two Wyrens 30 Valcans and one very angry octopus-like creature!

" Natsu maybe you should leave this is no place for a girl!" Gray mocked, earning a intense glare from Lucy. " What did you just say you perverted snowflake!" Natsu growled. " You heard me girly GO HOME" Gray spat back. " Ohhh you picked the wrong guy to- Natsu was cut off by Lucy's high-pitched agonising scream. " NATSUUUUU...GRAYYYY... HELP ME... I...CAN'T... HOLD...ON...MUCH...LONGER!" Lucy managed to stagger out using all the remaining breath in her lungs to form that sentence. "LUCY!" Gray and Natsu cried in unison. There she was on the ledge of the cliff currently being picked up by the octopus-like creature. Stumbling over the knocked out bodies of the Wyrens and Valcans Natsu and Gray charged at the beast their expression so serious it frightened Lucy! " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lucy screamed as the beast started to drain her magic power and then turning it into it's own. Lucy could only watch (while might I add in excruciating pain) at Natsu and Gray's failed attempts to rescue her. With the last of her magic power the Celestial wizard ( or stellar spirt mage if you want to go by the manga) summoned: Loki, ( or Loke I know the spelling varies from the translations) Virgo and Scorpio to defeat the beast but never got to see the outcome as she faded into sleep of nightmares and nothingness.

Gray used his ice make magic to create a faster way to Magnolia; Natsu clutching Lucy close to his chest to listen to her unsteady breathing.

 **(Timeskip: AT MAGNOLIA)**

They were five minutes away from the guild to most people that would seem a not so far away but to Natsu and Gray it seemed a lifetime away suddenly Natsu stopped abruptly allowing Gray to run in to him. " What the hells your problem Natsu we don't- Gray stopped as Natsu turned around and looked at him with sheer terror. "N-Natsu what's wrong your scaring me" Gray Stuttered scared and concerned. " G-G-Gray I-I-I can't she's n-not b-b-breathing and i c-can't hear her h-h-heartbeat!" Natsu babbled fear trembling in his voice. That gave Gray all the motivation he needed he started to run as fast as his body would let him Natsu running behind him Gray flew into the guild. " Where's... Wendy!" Gray demanded while panting. " At Lamia Scale visiting Shelia." Happy replied. " What are you still doing here go get her...oh and bring Shelia while you're at it!" Gray Stated. " Why?" Happy asked. " Cause if you don't Lucy's gonna die!" Gray Said. At the mention of this the whole guild fell silent. The doors flew open once again revealing Natsu with Lucy in his arms. "Anything" Gray asked worried at the answer, just as Gary feared Natsu answered with a shake of his head. Then he exploded: " WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOT WENDY YET LUCY'S NOT BREATHING AND I CAN HARDLEY HER HEARTBEAT STOP GWAKING UNLESS YOU WANT LUCY TO DIE!" Natsu Shouted at them obviously enraged. At this sudden realization Erza started barking orders at everyone and everyone complied Happy flew in with a worried Wendy and Shelia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: thanks FairyNekoGirl for the reviews I'm still new to this so I appreciate it a lot! If you do want more or have any suggestions or questions Plz just ask! Gomen (sorry) if I'm ever late!**

 **Chapter 2:**

Lucy was running through a endless corridor as much as she would like to she couldn't stop for rest because if she did she would be dead. The black smoke and the shadows of the past hunted and chased her as she ran down the corridor everything the darkness would touch would shrivel up and die so in Lucy's mind it was worse than Zeref. She didn't know how she got here but she had a pretty good reason of what this place was and why she was here if she was correct this was the place between life and death the light at the end being life and the darkness death. It wasn't speeding so she new her death wasn't coming quickly but she didn't know where the light was so she could do a thing except run until she found it _." Dammit I can Barely stay ahead of this black hole if it speeds up I'll never reach the light!" Lucy said frustrated. " I feel so tired but I can't give up hopefully I saved my nakamas' lives and if I did I know they would be worried so i got to make so I can see them again but not just them everyone!" Lucy shouted her voice full of determination she kept repeating it as if to convince herself and in the hope the outside world could hear her_

" Shelia I don't know...how much longer...my power will...last!" Wendy panted with exhaustion. "Mine too... _Huff...Huff"_ Shelia agreed. "Come girls just a little bit more I'm sure Lucy Fighting as well!" Gray Pleaded. " Don't exhaust yourself child you may be helping but it's up too her if she wants to live! Carla (Charle again the spellings vary due to they translation) pointed out. " _Sob..._ d-don't talk _sob..._ like _that sob_...C-Carla of course she wants s _ob..._ live!" Happy shouted through his tears. Through-out all of this Natsu stayed quiet.' _She's not dead I know she's your nakama so she's got to live_!' Natsu thought believing 100% n the words he just said.

 **(Timeskip 2weeks)**

Lucy saw it the light she'd been searching for she ran to she didn't have any energy left but thought of seeing her friends filled her with hope and adrenaline and she sprinted towards it!

"Natsu, Gray please it's been two weeks you haven't eaten or slept in that time! Erza pleaded. Natsu had been sitting by Lucy's side along with Gray for two weeks. " and I'll continue until she wakes up." Gray protested. " Same." Natsu agreed. Erza walked out knowing how stubborn those two could get. " Natsu do you think she would wake up soon?" Gray asked. "Yes, yes i do" Natsu replied.

"Nat...su Gr...ay." Her voice echoed in the silent room. "LUCY!" They both cried. " You guys are alive...I'm glad it made all that running worth it." She gave a weak smile. "ERZA, MIRA, HAPPY, LEVY, GRAMPS!" They all rushed into the room. " What's wrong!" Erza demanded. "Hi guys!" a weak but cheerful voice replied. "LUCY!" Once again she was mobbed by people and hugs.

 **(Timeskip after recovery)**

"Lucy we need talk!" Natsu exclaimed. "Ok what you want to talk about?" Lucy asked. "I think you should leave fairy tail."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Gomen for late upload school just started and I'm really busy cause my Gama visited oh and Gomen for chapter 2 it was bit short so I made this one extra long! my next chapter should be a long one too! Plz review!**

 **Chapter 3: Tears**

"WHAT!" Lucy shouted obviously furious. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT WITH A STRIGHT FACE I JUST RECOVERD AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO QUIT!" " Yes, Lucy look I know it's hard but I asked the master and he agreed i don't want you to go- " THEN WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME TO!" Getting angrier by the second. "LUCY...listen to me!" Natsu shouted losing hiss temper. " You need to go you've taken too much damage and lost too much magic you don't even have a quarter of the power you have before it's too dangerous for you to stay here if you do not only are risking your health but also your life!" Natsu explained calming himself and Lucy down. "B-b-but said I had fully recovered!" Lucy stated." And we risk our lives every day going on missions!" She pointed out. " This is different Lucy this time you don't have enough magic to protect yourself, this time if you stay i wouldn't be able to save you, it's impossible to save someone life if they're the ones killing themselves, Lucy I want to save so does everyone at the guild we're nakama and we take care of our nakama and this is the only way to take care of you!" Natsu said although his heart screamed at him not to let her go his head said this was for the best. " We're nakama and nakama don't turn their backs on each other...Natsu please...please let me stay...I-I-I'll work _sob..._ Behind the bar with Mira p-please _sob..._ Please l-let me stay!" Lucy cried the tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. "L-Lucy please, please, please take my advice we will always be your nakama but the master said that you have to go even if you don't want to I'm sorry but remember even if you hate I'll still visit you everyday!" "Natsu...I could never hate you're too good for my heart to hate you even though you're the densest person I know your intensions are pure and for that I can't hate you...and I-I will leave the guild even if it does break my heart. Lucy said gathering her posture." Goodbye Natsu!" and with that she walked away without turning back she locked her door knowing Natsu would find his own way out and walked through the streets of magnolia trying so hard not to cry.

Natsu walked through the guild doors straight past everyone and to the masters office, sat down in the chair opposite the desk and started to cry. The old man did not have to ask to know that task had been done instead he embraced his crying child but no words were spoken but words would not stop the boy's crying of his ex-partner.

*in Natsu's mind*

 _"Goodbye Natsu!" "I can't hate you you're too good" "Please...Please l-let me stay Natsu"_ " AHRGGGGGG why did I have to do it why did I have see her face see the way she looked at me crying, her once brown eyes full of anger sadness disappointment why did I have to that, I she could never love me now! Natsu screamed in his mind.

*in reality*

Natsu unconsciously stood up and walked out of the guild to Lucy's house and climbed into her bed and cried. He cried all day and night and when she didn't come home he cried more. When the others found him they were shocked. " How long has been like this?" Erza asked. " Since Lucy left." happy replied. " What did she say when she found him like this?" Erza once again questioned the cat. " That's the problem she hasn't been home for two weeks and her rent is due soon." the cat started to tremble. "Erza I'm scared this isn't like Lucy at all I'm really worried for her!" " WHAT, this bad if she doesn't come Natsu and Gray will fall victims to depression!" Erza said worry trailing her voice. " Gray's like this as well?" Happy asked this was the fist he heard. " Yes." Erza replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Gomen I'm sooo late I've been really busy with school I didn't have time to write so today I'm gonna write 2 chapters just for you guys! Plz R &R I need this. Also I added a small paragraph to chapter 3 so u guys should check it out unless your new then for you nothing has been added.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail if I did I would be sitting in a hot tub drinking champagne thinking of idea for the anime not writing this.**

 **Chapter 4: From his grave**

 **(Timeflip back 2 weeks)**

Lucy Ran and ran tears streaming down her face that was one of the hardest things she had to do because it hurt her so much she was just forced to leave her new found family and now she didn't know what to do because she need money and she couldn't ask her dad even if she wanted because he was dead. By this time Lucy was lost and no idea where she was, all she knew was that she was at the edge of a cliff and that's all she needed to know. " I wouldn't do that if I were you Lucy." Lucy froze; _that voice it's_ impossible Lucy thought. " Good for once you actually listened to me Lucy now come on we're going home and I'm sure you'll want to after you master kicked you out so unexpectedly ad your best friend disowned you." The voice continued. "I-I thought you were dead...the grave... the letters... M-Michelle saw you die. Lucy Stuttered still not turning around wanting to believe this was her imagination. " No that was just a fake, a clone if you will, I hired a man that could make fake projections of someone that look real and it worked really well, anyway down to business you are to come home not because you are to marry anyone or take over the business, no I have a new hobby and you will be the latest test subject for my toys. The voice demanded. " What are you talking about...what toys...what hobby?" Lucy asked. " Father...your scaring me!" Lucy trembled as Jude Heartfillia came closer. " Well you see your old man's been having so fun and taking out my anger on other people you know the traditional torture devices and methods you've heard about the recent body's being found around magnolia with scar and cuts and the wide eyes right? The middle-age man asked casually. " F-F-F-Farther t-t-that w-w-was y-y-you?!" Lucy asked shocked and afraid. " W-w-where did all this hatred come from?" Lucy questioned. "Well you see darling all this hatred is for you I was hoping that that the Infinity Clock would have killed you but I had no such luck so I took up the hobby of torturing you see I had to get my technique perfect so had to use a few test subjects and now I've mastered my technique and got thousands and thousands of toys I can finally get rid of you a fitting end for a ungrateful and unholy bitch like you wouldn't you agree?" before Lucy knew what was going on she fell unconscious and felt herself being hulled on to something hard and rough. Jude looked on as this happened and laughed a glint of evil in his eyes and bit of insanity in his voice.

While all this was happening Natsu and Gray had been consumed by depression.

It took two weeks to get to Jude's destination in this time Lucy his daughter had waken up many times only to be knocked out afterwards.

Darkness that was all she could see usually when she was unconscious she could see a white light yet this time it was different like there was no hope. Lucy was shaken into submission when she woke up she screamed in pain. She was placed in front of a mirror so she could see herself. She was naked her wrists and ankles chained a shadow appeared in the mirror. She turned her head around to find her father standing in front of her with a branding iron then every flooded back and she spat at him. "I'll soon fix that rebellious spirit of yours now scream for me!" Jude took the hot branding iron and marked with the Heartfillia symbol but this time instead of just a 'H' it was a 'JH' he branded her on both breasts her back, her stomach and her 'V'. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed. "Good!" Jude laughed with pure insanity. He then brought out his other torture devices. He then took her keys and used a spell called Celestial Disarray which broke all her keys no broke her best friends then he took all the tops and put them on a chain in pattern of gold,gold,gold,gold,gold,silver,silver,silver,silver,silver,gold,gold,gold,gold. Then one by one took out his torture devices and her screams could be heard out all day and all night and could be for a whole year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Shout out to UnusuallyPeculiar ( magpie AJ and theBatman) check them out for divergent fanfics they're cool and thx for the reviews magpie! R &R is appreciated! Got any ideas tell me them and I might use them and if I do I'll give you a shout out in the next chapters!**

 **Chapter 5: The grave truth**

Natsu and Gray sat in the guild talking. " We need to go see Yukino her spirits might know something." Gray said deep in thought. " Agreed might be our only lead I believe she just came back from her 1 year honeymoon with rouge so we should definitely go see her." Natsu agreed also deep in thought. They had been searching for Lucy for year combing the dragons and devil slayers nose but not a single whiff they managed to get her scent but that led to a cliff and it ended there at first they thought she had committed suicide but there were drag lines showing otherwise but they soon ended which led to nothing. Which gave them hope to say she was still alive but they hadn't got another lead until now. Gray stood up and walked out followed by Natsu and Happy not having enough for a train ticket because they had used all their money to pay Lucy's rent for 5 years and although they temporarily lived there they never touched Lucy's precious stuff Sleeping in hammocks and never touching her desk. The hike was long but after 3 days they finally got to Sabretooth's guild where they were greeted by sting.

" Natsu, Gray what are you guys doing here you guys haven't visited in 2 years!" Sting said surprised but not angry. " We need to talk to Yukino we believe her sprits might know something about Lucy!" Natsu pleaded hoping Sting understood. " Please Sting!" Gray begged. " Of course I'll take you to her. Sting, Natsu and Gray weaved through the various members of Sabretooth until they found Yukino. " Yukino Natsu and Gray need to talk to you in privet is that ok?" Sting asked. " Of course!" Yukino said cheerfully. Natsu and Gray were lead in to a big golden room. " So what do you need to talk about?" The white-haired Celestial Spirit mage asked. " we need to talk to one of your spirits preferably one of the zodiac keys." Gray replied. "OK." Yukino complied " Open the gate of the balance... Libra!" Libra appeared. " You summoned me master?" Libra said expectantly. "Libra these two wish to speak with you" Yukino explained. " as you wish." Libra stood there waiting for they boys to question her. Natsu spoke up: " Libra we need to know if there is anyway we could get in contact with Loki because he might know where Lucy is if we can't contact him that's fine we just thought that you spirits could to each other if we can't directly contact him." " I will see what I can do!" then Libra disappeared a few moments later she reappeared with Loki he looked really worried and depressed.

" Loki do you know where Lucy is?" Demanded Gray. This made Loki even worse. "Loki please!" Natsu begged. " I-I- s-she w-we can't!" Loki Shouted. "Loki your making no sense!" Natsu shouted getting angry at his statement. " I CAN'T HE TOOK HE BROKE HER HE BROKE US!" Loki was getting more and more angry. " WHO THE BLODDY HELL IS 'HE'!" Gray shouted. "LUCY'S...LUCY'S FATHER !" This shocked everyone " BUT HE'S DEAD I WENT TO HIS GRAVE WITH LUCY IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Natsu yelled back. " NO...no he faked his death kidnapped Lucy the day after he brainwashed master to kick Lucy out of they guild the day you told her, he took her stripped her and tortured her and still is he used a forbidden spell to break all her keys...and for a year now he has been torturing her!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: In response to hero of the hazards i have corrected the category and made the indents bigger! R &R plz.**

 **Chapter 6: Names have meanings!**

It howled. It was the most inhuman howl Lucy had ever heard not because it sounded like a scream from the pits of hell but because it shattered everything wood, metal, glass even the walls floor and celling the only thing it didn't break was the magic infused chains. Lucy's skin reeled and parts of it peeled (ha that rhymed...right got to be serious gomen) Lucy's let out a silent scream as she doubled over in pain she had cried so much in the previous year that she had run out of tears to shed. The 'man' if she could even call it that stood in front of he looked pissed although surprisingly not at her but at her father his master.

The old fool just laughed like this was amusing it was sick he hated his master more and more everyday until he reached a point where he felt like killing him for what he was making him do. This man Jude was making him hurt this girl, his daughter, his own flesh and blood for the past year but this was the first time she had seen him and the look she was giving him made his somewhat black heart crumple. So he just stood there and waited. Jude after seeing that he was not going to leave walked out of the room in deep thought.

Lucy was so confused this thing was starring at her as if in a trance and as soon as her father left he walked up to her. Lucy trembled in full fear of this man she had only seen him once but knew that he'd been the one making her hear all those horrible things tearing her up from the inside. He saw this and then suddenly knelt down on one knee.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I've done but I had no choice that man made me do it he is worse than a demon and that means something bad coming from a demon!" He gave her attempted smile to try to show her was sincere.

" Y-You're a demon?" Lucy asked getting more petrified by the minute.

" Yes my name is Retaliate, no I am **NOT** like those demons from the book of Zeref I'm one of the six demon keys." He sated as if it was obvious.

" Y-You say that you're sorry but you still hurt me?" She asked she had calmed but she was still shaking.

" I don't hurt you by choice if I had one I wouldn't because I think what he's doing is sick, listen I know you don't trust but I will get help for you to get out of here and get you back your Zodiacs if you accept me and two of my brethren can you do that?" Retaliate asked hope in his voice. Lucy just nodded not trusting her voice. With a _'poof'_ he disappeared.

There was silence in the Gray and Natsu stood there emitting a dark menacing aura that would of put the great Tatiana Erza in her place.

" All this time and you didn't think to come to us?!" Natsu hissed the deadly aura around him growing.

" You call yourself her spirit but when she need you most you didn't think to get help even once!" Gray spat his blood boiling with rage.

" YOU THINK I DIDN'T TRY TO HELP HER, UNTIL NONE OF US ZODIACS HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PASS THE GATE BECAUSE OF HI-" Loki was cut of by a bright black light.

" Well speak of the devil...literally what do you want you horn-head maniac!" Loki spat.

" Well I'm glad you finally decided to show little cub looks like my spell finally wore off!" Said a man wearing a black long-sleeved top black, leather jeans, army boots, a leather jacket and aviators. " Who are you and what are you doing here!" Gray and Natsu asked menacingly.

" Easy little dragon cool you flames same for you little demon hunter!" The mysterious man said almost mocking-almost.

" Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean you can scare me!" At this both Gray and Natsu got into a defence stance.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you, you are they Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster she thinks about I mean you have the same name as the ones she thinks about but her mental barrier is harder to break that thought so I can't access her memories to see what you look like!"

" YOU BETER TELL ME WHERE SHE IS PAL OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GO BACK TO WHEREVER YOU CAME FROM!" Natsu shouted he couldn't calm his rage this time he was talking about Lucy in a way that sparked a flare in Natsu's heart making him angry.

" Jeez you rage is as bad as Igneel's then again you are his son." The man stated

"..." Natsu stood there in awe and confusion

" That shut him up... Oi Fullbuster you better not even try it you dad couldn't do it so neither can you!" Gray stood there also silenced.

" Anyway I promised my soon to-be master I'd get her help so are you guys coming and don't take all day my other master will call me back soon so please decide soon." The dragon slayer and devil slayer stood there dumbfounded.

" Oh yeah by the way the names Retaliate I'm gonna be around you guys a lot more so you should know my name out of respect!" After some silence Natsu erupted

" I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW LETS GO SAVE LUCY!" and that was soon followed by a" YEAH" from Gray.

Lucy was starting to worry why hadn't Retaliate contacted her yet maybe her father found out and punished him apparently he liked to punish Retaliate the most and to protect his brethren he took most of the blame when they did something wrong _. "Nice of you to worry Lucy I guess the pussy-cat wasn't lying when he said that you cared for your spirits!" a voice in her head laughed._

 _" Retaliate?" Lucy thought_

 _" Yep!" he answered cheerfully_

At that moment he appeared with a dazed Natsu and Gray unfortunately there was two problems

She was naked and chained

Her father had just walked in

( Which is worse :D)

Jude Heartfillia walked in to find **HIS** demon and two other ruffians unchaining Lucy, **HIS** toy. Jude Heartfillia snapped and lunged at the three completely surprising everyone ( except Lucy who saw him) Natsu tackled him while Gray kept undoing the chains, Retaliate took the 'necklace' of Zodiac keys around from Lucy's neck, he then disappeared. Now Lucy was free Gray tried to ignore the fact that she was naked and focused on his ager and both him and Natsu attacked Jude with Dragon/Devil force. Retaliate re-appeared with clothes two other demons their keys and the 15 Celestial keys. Then with all in place Retaliate the two other demons and all keys able to fight attacked Jude full force as well. The battle raged on for an hour and it resulted in the death of the real Jude Heartfillia. All Lucy could was watch but she felt so proud of all them although she was broken mentally physically and emotionally she knew her friends new and old would help her.

 **Authors 2nd Note: If you couldn't figure out why the chapter was called: Names have meanings it was called that because Retaliate was the first demons name and he ended up well retaliating against his old master Jude Heartfillia just thought you guys should know I do name things for a reason! R &R PLZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Gomen I've had rewrite this 7 times and then it was my birthday on the 29/1/16 so couldn't do a lot the I accidently deleted half and I had rewrite it AGAIN! So Gomen again.**

 **Chapter 7: The mind remembers no pain**

Lucy pushed on, she kept on falling but she got back up and kept running, because otherwise in her mind if she stopped she would be lost and her friends would leave her behind. Lucy struggled to support her weight even though she weighed next to nothing, she hadn't been able too move while she was chained up so this was all new to her.

" Lucy we can take a break if you need to you don't look to good!" Gray stated. Lucy just looked past him her eyes blank, her face expressionless. Retaliate _'poofed'_ out of nowhere.

" I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her mind is far away she can't hear you." Retaliate said blankly.( Not even the author knows where her mind is...)

" What, how do you know that?" Gray asked

" I'm contracted to her spirits and demons alike can sense almost everything about their master so ask any of us and we would say the same thing." Retaliate said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" Well can you bring her back _demon_!" Gray hissed _demon_ ( did Gray forget that he is technically half) _demon_ like it was poison on his tongue.

" No... If I do I'm afraid she'll...what's the word...breakdown."

" Like hell I'll believe you JUST DO IT!" Gray shouted (heh Shia Le Buff)  
"Fiiiiiiine... BUT when if she starts screaming its on you!" Retaliate decided

 _'snap'_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed

"Told you so." Retaliate said half smugly half amused.

" L-Lucy it's ok we're here, It's me Natsu you know your partner, your best friend, please come back to me!" Natsu pleaded.

" N-Natsu where are we?" Lucy quizzed

" Somewhere in the east wood you've been traveling with us for days and it's almost nightfall." Natsu answered

"O-ok so we're near magnolia?" Lucy still a bit puzzled. I don't remember anything except running, darkness and... Pain lots of it! Thought Lucy as she inwardly sighed and knew she would have to ask the two densest idiots in the west.

" Natsu Gray why do I only remember Running the word Retaliate and Lots of pain?" Lucy asked blandly

"heh..." Natsu and Gray started to sweatdrop.

" I'll explain everything to you once we get you back to your guild, master...err...gomen I mean Lucy still getting used to having a caring master and all." ( Err does this douche not listen she doesn't remember him I would take it out but I want write his reaction)

" Erm not to be rude and all but who are you and why are you calling me master I definitely don't have a spirit like you, and what do you mean you'll explain I didn't ask you so butt out of our conversion, Gray Natsu why do we have a random stranger I mean I know you guys are weird and all but this is messed up plus he's acting like he knows me and I've never seen him in entire life, like seriously who the fuck is he?!" Lucy questioned.

" Lucy since when did you swear!" Gray exclaimed.

" Since I had amnesia and I don't know what the hell happened, I mean you guys would freak if you lost two weeks of your memory!" Lucy yelled.

" Wait you only remember two weeks...two weeks since what exactly?" Gray quizzed his eyes full anger and despair.

" Erm two weeks since Natsu asked me to...to leave the guild.

" Lucy you've been missing for a Year!" Retaliate explained.

" Again who are you?" Lucy asked more kindly this time.

 **( Timeskip after explanation soz I'm lazy)**

Lucy hugged Retaliate.

" I'm so sorry if I had remembered you I would of never talked to you like or anyone else for that matter, But awful greetings aside I'm so glad that I have you, Devastation and Despair on my team it's great to have new friends!" Lucy said cheerfully.

" Wait...your bot bothered about the whole you be tortured by your dad and us" Retaliate asked.

" Nope my dad has always been a asshole and I only really remember the journey and him telling me not to jump off a cliff and about how he wanted to torture me bot the pain." Lucy replied.

" Wait you was going to jump off a cliff?" Natsu roared

" Well I was sad and I had just lost my family so yeah." Lucy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" We were brainwashed by your dad!" Natsu growled. Lucy giggled the action kinda scared the guys because in no way was this a laughing matter.

After seeing their confused looks on their faces Lucy explained how seeing Natsu all pouting and sulking like a child while trying to act tough looked and was funny. This made them all laugh, and just like that it seemed like old times when they were out on a mission or when they would all spend time together and now the only person missing was Erza. Gray thought and at this he smiled a genuine smile something he hadn't done for a year.

 **Authors Note: Seriously review even if u think its crap because if u don't I'll tell Gajeel u hurt his shrimp(levy)**


	8. Chapter 8

The trek was long and hard but team Natsu (minus Erza) finally made it to Magnolia during this time Lucy was able to sort out her filing cabinet of thoughts with all the blanks filled in it was back to its neat organized state.

 **( At the guild)**

Gajeel sniffed. Then sniffed again and again.

He jumped out of his seat startling the blue haired bookworm.

" What!" Levy said slightly annoyed I mean you would be to if someone disturbed you while reading you favourite story ( I bet this is yours right...right...no...o...k *digs a hole and wallows in self-pity while crying*)

" Bunny girls back in Magnolia with salamander and ice prick...shit!"

" What's wrong?" Levy asked.

" I smell three other scents and they're not friendly, Levy as much they're a pain Bunny girl salamander and the stripper are important to you so give the guild a heads up will ya!" Gajeel demanded.

" Oi Minna Natsu and Gray found Lucy"! Murmurs and whoops were heard around the hole guild. " But Gajeel said she's in trouble cause there's some not so friendly people near her so get ready to defend you nakama!" Levy shouted. Everyone soon got preparing each one silently rejoicing the return of their precious nakama.

 **( With Lucy)**

" I smell...lots of...demons!" A man with purple hair, purple wings and a black funeral suit.

" Your right Despair!" A man with red hair black horns a black long-sleeved shirt, black leather jeans, black army boots, black leather jacket and aviators said. ( If you got a good memory you know who this is!)

" So he is." A man with blond hair broken horns a grey beanie grey ripped jeans a murky green t-shirts and grey trainers. ( Emo much)

"Never talk much do you Des?" Despair laughed

My words are in my fists." Destruction said emotionlessly.

" My words bring pain so I might as well speak!" Laughed Retaliate.

" Lucy are there demons in Fairy Tail?" Despair asked.

" Yes there are technically two there is Mira-Jane she has demon blood in her veins because she is a transformation wizard she has Satan souls, and there is Freed who also has Satan soul in him I think but he does rune magic." Lucy explained.

" Lucy my love must you talk to these horned and winged freaks?" Loki asked

" Loki, one don't call me _your_ love." Snorted Lucy earning sniggers from the three demons " And two that's like me call you a cat-eared neko freak which I would never do but you get the point." Lucy sighed het spirits were so troublesome sometimes.

" Nice one Luce I think I'll use that one!" Retaliate contributed smugly.

" Shut it scream queen!" Loki resorted.

Then the brawl started Retaliate, Despair, Destruction, Loki, Natsu and Gray were trading fists (yes Natsu and Gray are actually in this chapter)

 **( Timeskip 10 mins)**

The brawl was still going on and Lucy didn't have the energy to stop them when suddenly it just stopped she turned back to see them staring at her.

" Hey Luce do you see the guild?" Gray asked.

"yea!" Lucy replied cheerily

" Well come on, I wanna meet the demons!" Retaliate shouted excitedly.

They ran to the guild Natsu, Gray and Lucy while the others lagged behind.

"Lu-Chan!" Screamed a certain solid script wizard.

" Levy- Chan" Lucy screamed back she was about to embrace the girl when she stopped. Everyone was in battle positions.

" They're coming!" Shouted Gajeel.

" Wha!" Shouted Lucy.

" Lucy-sama wait up!" Yelled Despair.

The three demons strolled into the guild with Loki in a headlock.

" They got Loki fire!" Screamed Erza.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa no ones hurting them!"

" Luce where's the other demons I wanna meet them you said we could!" Retaliate pouted with Loki still in a headlock. Lucy giggled. The guild look confused so Lucy explained.

" Minna this is Retaliate (motioning to the one in leather) this is Despair (motions to the one in the suit) and this is Destruction (motions to the emo type dude) these are the newest edition to my family they're three of the six demon keys, I would show you their power but Retaliate apparently almost killed me last time but basically Retaliate is the gate of hell's screams, Despair is the gate of the devils tears and Destruction is the gate of hells fire, so be nice... Oh and Mira, Freed can you come here!?" Lucy asked. Freed and Mira walked up to Lucy.

" Are these the demons users?" Destruction asked once again emotionlessly.

" Yes!" Lucy replied. Destruction scrutinized them for quite a while.

" Ohhh, I've heard of you, you're the one Vengeance call Matchmaking demon and you're the one Shadow calls Demon of script." Stated Retaliate, Despair nodded in agreement.

" How did you-" Mira was cut off as Retaliate started to growl.

" Brother what is wrong?" Destruction asked

Suddenly Retaliate lunged at Erza aiming his scream at Erza.

" GRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Retaliate screeched shattering everything even Erza's Adamantine armour.

" Retaliate what are you doing!?" Lucy screamed.

" She killed her she killed Kyoko although I said we were nothing like those demons she was like a mother to us she had a heart we disagreed with her views but she still look after us she saved us when Hellside tried to kill us!" Retaliate growled. " What I did won't kill because it wasn't even a fraction of my power but I needed to do this! Retaliate explained. Suddenly a Bright black light shone in the room and everything even Erza was fixed.

" I always have to clean up your mess don't I?" Giggled a feminine voice.

" Thanks Resurrect." Retaliate replied.

" Yo how you doin' Res been good?" Despair asked flirtatiously.

" Keep your dirty hands of my sis!" Growled Retaliate.

" Big Bro I'm fourteen that makes you four years older than me you don't need to be so protective of me Des isn't and he's only a year younger than you!" Pouted Resurrect.

" Actually I agree with Retaliate." Replied Destruction.

" Wait you guys aren't immortal like us?!" Loki said shocked.

" No we are immortal like you but every time our master dies we are reborn unless the contract says otherwise." Destruction replied once again emotionlessly

" Hpmh Lucy-sama tell Ret that he does not have to be so protective of me!" Pleaded the girl.

" Come on Res he's just looking out for you but Retaliate she right Despair is only a year older than her and she's more than capable of taking care of herself I mean she takes care of your mess doesn't she?" Giggled Lucy, boy was she enjoying this.

" Erm Luce not to interrupt but your kinda getting the death glare from everyone." Natsu stated. Lucy looked around and saw this was true but didn't even flinch not even under Mira's and Erza's intense glare. She just laughed at them.

" You guys are hilarious you think **THAT** would scare me, ha price less I've seen scarier things than this!" She laughed.

" Wha!" Everyone said in disbelief.

" Wait Lucy I thought you only have three of the demon keys but there are four here and you seem to know each other." Mira said puzzled.

" Oh yea she kinda comes with Retaliate like how Pisces is two fish it's the same with them cause Retaliate, Resurrect and Destruction are family and Despair, Vengeance and Shadow are family but the reason why they don't come together is because they're all the above the age of fifteen whereas normally in the Demon world the youngest in the family goes with the oldest until they get their own key at fifteen when they go to their current masters collection." Lucy explained ( Damn she has to do a lot of explaining)

" Ohhh!" Mira said.

" Lucy why did you just brush off the fact that your demon just attacked me?" Erza asked dangerously.

" Erza you don't scare me and I haven't brushed off let that be clear to everyone now **I** would never hurt my keys but Loki, Taurus, Virgo, Scorpio and Sagittarius would see they don't exactly like him because of certain things in the past and they really want to get some payback even Aquarius coming out to play so why don't you guys have some fun!" Lucy replied so cheerfully that even Mira and Erza shuddered.

" Luce how did you summon so many puny zodiacs at once they may be puny but they take a lot of power and didn't you break Aquarius's key to save everyone?" Retaliate asked.

" Thanks to you I got her back!" Lucy replied

" So because I helped you that means you don't have to waste your magic with zodiacs right!" Retaliate reasoned.

" Fine I'll simply scare you!" Lucy said.

" You can't scare a demon!" Retaliate snorted.

" Wanna bet if I scare you, you let your sister go on one date with Despair deal?" Lucy asked innocently.

" why not deal!" Retaliate replied smugly.

Lucy started to think of everything that annoys her:

Natsu, Gray, Taurus's pervy comments, her father, Mira's matchmaking, her clothes being ruined.

Finally she was ready.

She gave Retaliate THE death glare.

Retaliate shuddered and cowered in fear if looks could kill then would of died of one hundred times.

" Haaaaa, you actually got scared. Loki snorted. Lucy turned to face him and as soon as she did he cowered behind Natsu and Gray who were cowering behind Mira who was cowering behind Erza who was cowering behind master who was cowering behind Gildarts who was cowering behind a pillar. (lol)

" I win!" Lucy said cheerfully completely changing her demeanour.

After this the guild laughed and partied for two days straight.

 **Authors Note: See nice and long hope you like R &R or I'll tell Gildarts you hurt Cana!**


	9. Finale part 1

**Authors Note: I'm so so so sorry for the long wait I've just had so much to do lately I haven't had time to upload hope this satisfies you and plz R &R!**  
 **(Timeskip 3 months later)**  
Lucy and Happy sat at the edge of the riverbank waiting for the two biggest knuckleheads the guild has.  
"You're gonna have to decide sometime you can't keep them waiting forever." Happy said while munching on some freshly caught fish.  
" But the other would be heartbroken won't they, can't keep lying to myself I love both of them but... Happy I need to know something."  
"Aye?"  
" If I told you I love Natsu or Gray what would you do?"  
" I'd keep it secret till you're ready."  
" Good because I'm about to tell you."  
 **(Timeskip 1 hour later... What don't look at me like that did you really think I would tell this early in did you?)**  
"Hey Luce how you doin'?" Gray asked concerned.  
" Heh I'm doing much better now most of the scars are almost gone and now I don't need to deal with two lovey-dovey demons and two over protective demons things are going pretty well." Lucy laughed.  
" So how'd you get them to stop being you know being all 'I wanna slit your throat'?" Gray asked laughing.  
" I told Retaliate and Destruction to let Resurrect grow up and if and only if her hurts then they can pummel him to hell and back, and I told Despair to stop provoking them or I'd make it my personal mission to find his brothers Vengeance and Shadow to give some tough love." Lucy explained. Gray laughed till there was tears streaming down his face which made Lucy laugh.  
" So I'm glad you've finally come back I mean a three week mission alone I was so worried!" Gray said.  
" But it paid off I found Vengeance!" Lucy said.  
" True." Gray agreed.  
" How's it going with Juvia?" Lucy asked.  
" Since when is anything happening with me and Juvia we're not a thing you know I Love you!" Gray growled offended.  
" But she loves you, I mean after all you helped her see a blue sky for the first time and she Loves you more than anything and what have I done for you?" Lucy asked.  
" YOU are always there, through thick and thin, after a mission even if your hurt you still help us first, you're compassionate, when that beast was draining your magic and your life you still summoned three of your spirts so we wouldn't get hurt, that is what you've done for me." Gray replied.  
" Juvia's love for you matches no-ones she's waited for so long for you to love her back she tells me about how she just has to stand back as you fall in love with me, Gray she deserves your love more than me, she deserves happiness she needs it with what she's been through." Lucy got up and left leaving a confused and guilty Gray behind to ponder on her words.  
 **(Timeskip evening... Sooo you mad bruh if not you will be)**  
"Hey Natsu." Lucy shouted enraged.  
" H-H-Hey Luce!" Natsu stammered.  
" WHERE IS MY FOOD AND CLOTHES!" Lucy shouted. The guild fell silent knowing unless Natsu had a extremely good reason like the fate of the universe depended on it he was going to die.  
" Well..." **(CUE FLASHBACK)**  
"Happy are you sure this going to work I mean Lucy will kill because her clothes would smell of rotten food but if we damage them then we'd be killed resurrected then killed one hundred times over!"  
" Aye, but don't worry it'll be fine!"  
"OK!"  
"Here he comes!"  
"NOW HAPPY!"  
The lever was pulled and the rotten food came raining down on Gray.  
" HAAAAA Happy did you see his face!"  
" Natsu I didn't pull the lever...Lucy's clothes are destroyed!"  
" WAAAAAH YOU SAID IT WOULD BE FINE!"  
" WELL IT ISN'T MEANIG WE ARE IN TROUBLE!"  
"AYE!"  
 **(E.N.D Flashback ha did you see what I did there E.N.D ha)**  
"Well THAT makes everything better doesn't it?!" Lucy said.  
" phew for I thought you'd be angry!" Natsu said relieved.  
" Oh Natsu I'm not angry...I'm RAVING!" Lucy shouted.  
" Hehpleasedon'tkillme !" Natsu whimpered.  
" Oh ho ho I'm gonna do more than just kill you!" Lucy shouted. Natsu ran in terror as Lucy tailed him shouting threats and re-quipping into Sagittarius's Star Dress. This was when Lissana walked in with a card and a ton of food (like and actual shit ton). Lissana walked up to Natsu and kissed him and started to proclaim her love for him in which her turned her down but like dense douchbag took the card and food as Lucy watched she couldn't help but feel bad about knowing why he refused her so devised a plan to get them together. ( You mad yet).  
 **Authors Note: Heyyy guys *doges rotten fruit* I know I know I'm sorry but all will be revealed in part 2 oh and I need your help so after this I was wondering if you wanted me to write:**  
 **A) Another Fairy Tail fic**  
 **B) Star Wars Rebels fic**  
 **C) My own original story!**  
 **I will hold votes and plz give suggestions about wht you want the main focus to be about and the type of story you want it to be (genre, parings etc)**


	10. Finale part 2

**Authors Note: So still need votes otherwise I'll have to either decide on my own or leave you guys hanging! Guys I am so sorry if this story I rushed so for that reason I'm gonna go into detail! WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORE PLZ DON'T READ!**

" So Liz how are you and Natsu?" Lucy winked

" Hm...oh we're fine as friends he made it clear he loves you." Lissana said distantly.

" But I-I-I can't love back not now or ever!" Lucy cried.

" Why...is something wrong Lucy?" Lissana asked concerned.

" I-I-I'm dying Lissana, I can't love someone. when I know I don't have long to live that's cruel and selfish, so that is why you have to love, make him forget about me as much as it hurts, please Lissana, please spare him the pain make him hate me anything just don't let be in pain when I die!" Lucy cried tears streaming down her face.

" How l-long do you have l-left?" Lissana asked now crying as well.

" S-six weeks." Lucy said calmly.

" Oh god Lucy you have to tell the guild!" Lissana shouted shocked.

" N-no I can't which...which...is why...I...I'm leaving Fairy Tail it's better to not be here when I die."

" No Lucy you can't people will still be hurt and you know Natsu and Gray will follow you!" Lissana shouted.

" Then I'll go on a mission... Yea I'll go on a mission alone and then if I die it will seem like I died on the mission!"

Lucy said.

" I-I-I guess that would work but Lucy I'll still cry for you and so will everyone else!" Lissana promised.

" Thanks Liz just please love Natsu for him and not because I'm asking you." Lucy asked then she walked away.

 **( 5 weeks later... I got lazy)**

"Mira~" Lucy sang.

" Yes Lucy?" Mira asked.

" I'm gonna be taking this mission ok?" Lucy said.

" Lucy are you sure you can handle it alone I mean I know your cable and all but please be careful." Mira said concerned.

" K see you next week~" Lucy lied knowing she would never be coming back.

" Lucy heard we're going on mission when do we leave!" Natsu said excited.

" WE aren't doing or going anywhere, I am going on a mission ALONE!" Lucy said emphasizing 'we' 'I' and 'alone'.

" Awww but Luce it's gonna be boring without you here! Natsu whined.

" You'll be fine I'll see you in a week, hey why don't you hang out with Lissana while I'm gone." Lucy suggested.

" Ok!" Natsu said happily.

" LISSANA!" Natsu shouted. Lucy smiled and said goodbye to the guild...for the last time.

 **( Timeskip on the train... CHOO CHOO)**

"Urgggh! This is so boring without my nakama at least they kept me company." Lucy sighed. As the buildings and Landscape passed the hum of the train eventually lulled Lucy to sleep.

" Kyaaaaa!" Lucy screamed as she was jolted from her peaceful slumber and on to the floor. _" Everyone please leave this train, the bridge is broken and the breaks are not working so please evacuate the train!"_ The train driver shouted over the inter-com. 'I have to get the people off this train and fast!' Lucy thought.

" Open gate of the maiden Virgo!" Lucy shouted.

" Punishment time hime?" Virgo asked innocently voice full of hope.

" No Virgo Please get the people off this train Immediately!" Lucy shouted.

" But what about you hime?" Virgo asked worried.

" I'll be fine Virgo and if not...well I'm gonna die anyway!" Lucy reassured.

" Hime-"

"Just go Virgo, that's and order!" Lucy shouted guiltily.

" Y-yes Hime" Virgo complied. As the train got closer to the broken bridge more and more people got to safety thanks to Lucy and Virgo. Lucy ran to the drivers sector in a last attempt to stop the train.

" Open gate of the Leo Loke!"

" Open gate of the Golden Bull Taurus!"

" Open gate of the T-Twins Gemini!"

" Star dress T-Taurus!" Lucy shouted out of breath from having so many gates open at once and re-quipping into Taurus, it took a real toll on her health and it was as clear as day to her spirits.

" C-C-Come on guys we h-h-have to stop this train t-there are still p-p-people aboard!" Lucy panted swaying from loss of magic and exhaustion.

" Lucy this is too much for you, you can barley stand!" Loke shouted.

" We d-d-don't have time for t-t-this!" Lucy hopped out of the train and onto the tracks using her remaining strength to try stop the train, sweat lacing her features. Loke and Taurus soon got out to help her while Gemini transformed into Elfman's Beast form and then joined the others. It took all of their might to try stop that train and just as they started to slow it down Lucy ran out of magic sending all of her spirits back and ex-quipping her back into her normal clothes with a train still hurtling towards a broken bridge and now... Lucy.

"This is it, I've had a good run, I love you all my na-"

The train slammed into Lucy's fragile body the sound of bones shattering could be heard echoing throughout the cavern. Blood stained the track, wheels of the train and nearby rocks, Lucy's intestines laced the windshield of the train and her ever still heart laid out for the world to see, blood coated limbs decorated the area, as Lucy's head rolled off the track and plummeted below. The thick substance could be seen for miles as it's crimson red forever marked the site of Lucy Heartfillia's death.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! Tragic isn't it? There is one more part left you guys so hold on the ship will be revealed! Anyway guys please vote for what you want me to do next:**

 **A) Another Fairy Tail fic**

 **B) Star Wars Rebels fic**

 **C) My own original story!**

 **Genre, pairings plot line etc. included! Voting will end on 10th of April so you have 11 days starting now (unless extension is requested!) R &R plz**


	11. Update

**Authors Note: * You hear a muffled noise from downstairs you decide to check it out* H-H-Heyyy guys so I'm kinda locked in my basement right, Writers Block decided to lock me away for a while and I can't get out! Plus I have stupid assessments from school I need to complete which sucks so I'm very sorry for not updating so basically I only got one vote...ONE VOTE I am very disappointed in you guys I thought you loved me more than that. So the vote was for Fairy Tail but they didn't include plot or paring so I've decided to do a:**  
 **Fairy Tail and UnderTale Cross over! The Last chapter will be posted very soon! I plan on escaping tonight! *The thought of Keitaro Girl escaping fills you with determination***


	12. Finale Part 3: Final Chapter

**Authors Note: Hey guy I know I've been gone for a long time but I finally finished I hope the ending was satisfying and thank you to all those who favourited, followed, rated and reviewed you guys kept me going!**

 **Chapter 11: It all comes down to love.**

 _" We have some breaking news today folks"_ The lacrima blared over all the commotion of the guild, at this time Natsu, Lissana and Gray walked in "T _oday the dark guild known as Raven Claw attacked a train heading for Clover Town by cutting the brakes and breaking the bridge. The young Fairy Tail wizard Lucy Heartfillia managed to get everyone off the train, we have here a young witness who saw everything, so can you tell us what happened?"_ This had peeked the attention of the guild.

 _"Yea so this lady started ordering people around saying we were in danger and then this cleaning lady with pink hair...I think her name was Virgo started drilling holes through the train sayin' we needed to go in it so after we got out I ran over to see the lady who saved us, and she was surrounded by a lion man a cow and a beast man but then they disappeared!?"_ Explained a four-year-old looking boy. The room fell silent.

 _"Disappeared you say and where did she disappear?"_

 _" Over here!"_ The young boy lead the camera crew if to the sight where Lucy 'disappeared' and the horrific scene unfolded.

" _See she disappeared and left all the red milk for us!"_ The boy said happily.

 _" Oh...oh I see I'm so sorry folks for this but I'm afraid it seems that a tragedy has occurred today folks... I'm so so sorry_." The reporter stood there shaking on the brink of tears when the lacrima was switched off.

Lissana was the first to speak. " No...no no no no not like this, it wasn't supposed to happen like this Levy and Gajeel were supposed to save her...no this can't be real!" Lissana cried as she sunk to the floor, everyone else stood there in shock and pure disbelief and horror... well almost everyone. " L-Liz what do you mean 'not like this' was she supposed die another way or something... did...did you do this to her?" Natsu said afraid of the answer, as he cried his heart out in anger and sorrow.

" No...no...NO...I would never she...s-she told me s-something to me the other day I-I can't say...I'd be d-dishonouring her wishes then."

"Liz p-please!" Natsu begged.

" I-I can't I'm sorry!" Lissana cried.

"Lissana you are the only person ne who knows what is going on as of now so I demand that you tell us what is going on!" Erza stated trying to ignore the tears.

" She...she was dying from a illness that didn't have a cure she found that out two years ago but she didn't tell anyone about 6 weeks ago Lucy came to me and we talked she told me she was dying and that this week she would die she didn't want you sad so she was going to leave the guild, but I-I told her that would make it worse so I told her to take a job so it would be more peaceful." Lissana explained

" I'm sorry...so so sorry!" She cried.

" Lissana how could you not tell us we could if tried to save her!" Mira shouted losing her normal calm and cheerful composer.

" Do you think I didn't want to tell you all I wanted to tell you so bad but I couldn't the only reason Gajeel and Levy are involved is because they knew before me!" Lissana shouted getting angry now. The fighting around the guild was getting out of hand and things were starting to escalate.

 **Meanwhile in a dark void of nothingness...**

" W-Where am I...W-W-Why am I s-so cold!" Lucy Asked afraid and confused.

" You are you hell." A voice boomed.

" W-W-Wha!" Lucy yelled.

" Lucy we have come to help you we can bring to life...sort of...maybe...hopefully...probably!" Retaliate spoke through the darkness.

" Retaliate i-is that you did I really die!" Lucy trembled.

" Yes." Retaliate said casually.

" Lucy if you want to come back you have to tell me...who do you hold dearest in your heart?" Retaliate asked nervously, this was a dangerous and tricky task that he had never preformed before so he had every right to anxious.

" I-I-I...its...its...the...person...I...hold dearest...is...N-Natsu!" Lucy half shouted half stammered into the darkness.( Nalu confirmed take that GrayLu).

" Very well then let it begin!" Retaliate commanded. Suddenly a blinding white light filled the room, then Lucy found herself surrounded by ten different keys.

" Which key calls to Master?" Retaliate asked. Lucy touched the first key...nothing, she touched the next four keys and again nothing, by the eighth key Lucy was starting to give up all hope of coming back, she touched the ninth key and it started to glow but then it stopped and went cold like all the previous keys.

" Retaliate what if this doesn't work...w-what if I'm stuck here in hell forever?" Lucy asked

"Master if this doesn't work then you wouldn't be stuck in hell, you would have the same test in the celestial realm." Retaliate reassured.

"...Ok" Lucy replied unsure. Lucy reached for the tenth and final key, the key began to glow like the ninth key but it continued to get brighter and brighter until in consumed her very being.

 **Back at the guild...**

The arguing ceased as bright light blinded the guild.

"D-Damn that took a lot of energy from us both didn't it?" Retaliate asked.

" Y-Yes, yes it did." A delicate voice replied. Natsu turned to the source of the sound to find Lucy standing there dressed in a black mini-skirt a with a fiery red and orange sleeveless crop top, black pumps, a black leather jacket with a side ponytail tied in a fiery red and orange bow.

" L-Luce i-is that r-really you?!" Natsu choked out.

" Hi guys I'm back!" Lucy cheered.

" LU-CHAN!" Levy shouted as she walked through the door with Gajeel. Levy glomped Lucy and cried into her chest.

"I-I thought y-you...I-I thought you w-were..." Levy cried.

" I-I was, I did but retaliate brought me back." Lucy explained.

" Lucy I believe that I still have something's to explain regarding the contract on which you now live to." Destruction said (you guessed it) emotionlessly.

" Hm ok!" Lucy replied.

" Luce what contract, what does he mean?" Natsu asked cautiously.

" Oh right your involved in tho too so is Lissana Strauss so would you three please come with me." Destruction stated robotically.

" You don't really have a choice so do come with!" Resurrect chimed in. Then Lucy, Natsu, Lissana, Destruction, Retaliate and Resurrect disappeared.

 **In another void of nothingness...damn I really like voids of nothingness.**

" The contract states that Lucy who is now Lucinda keeper of spirits, is bound to her soul mate Natsu and being the Lucinda allows her use the power of any demon including Hellside any celestial including the Celestial Spirit King, your key will belong to Natsu Dragneel, you will still be able to do everything a normal human can do, we will help you reach the full extent of your power, the only thing you would probably deem negative is that we will change everyone's including yours memory so that you will be known as Lucinda." Vengeance explained. ( sooo much reading)

" Ok that's great but why am I here?" Lissana replied sassily.

" Well since you seem to think Natsu is your soul mate which he isn't he is Lucy', your here so we could find your soul mate." Vengeance sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" O-Oh who is it?" Lissana asked.

" First I'll have to unlock your heart so this might hurt...a lot." Vengeance said.

" WhaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lissana screamed.

" LIZ!" Natsu and Lucy cried. Lissana heaved and stopped screaming.

" A-A-A lit-tle w-warning would b-be nice!" Lissana breathed.

" well I told you it would hurt." Vengeance sighed rolling his eyes, honestly mortals can be so tiresome.

" So who's my soul mate?" Lissana asked innocently.

" Hm it seems Orga Nanagear is what our heart and soul seem to agree on." Vengeance smiled. Lissana started to blush.

" Wha how could you not tell me liked him Liz, all those sleepovers and you didn't tell me!" Lucinda said in mock offense.

" I didn't know what I felt for him so I didn't." Lissana giggled.

" Well we are done here." vengeance finished.

 **5 years later...**

" Lulu, Kiki and Kinobe are messing with their magic again!" A male voice rung out.

" Su dear it's fine after all we can't stop them, oh by the way Orga and Lissana are coming over with Cherry, Olly and Storm!" A female voice replied _. 'Ding Dong'_

" That's them!" She chimed. The woman ran too the door.

" Lucinda how are you?!" Lissana exclaimed.

" I'm fine Liz how are you!?" Lucinda giggled.

" I'm great how are the twins?" Lissana asked as she walked in to the living room with Orga.

" Reckless as ever I think the inherited Natsu's destructiveness, what about you Orga how are you and the triplets?" Lucinda half asked half giggled.

" They're a interesting bunch the girls Cherry and Storm are always fighting trying to prove whose the strongest and Olly is constantly trying to cook he has burnt the kitchen down twice, but I'm fine." Orga sighed.

" Yo, what up man how you been?" Natsu shouted.

" Good as gets with triplets!" Orga shouted back.

" Ha same kids are always messing about!" Natsu continued shout while the girls covered their ears.

" Why'd we have to marry such loud mouths!" Lucinda laughed.

" I know right!" Lissana agreed. The five kids ran into the room laughing and fighting, The adults all sat down and talked about their lives and the lives of their friends all looking back to the past and laughing about all the stupid thing they did.

 **THE END!**

 **( Gray got with Juvia, Mira got with Freed and Elfman got with Evergreen)**

 **Authors Note: That's it guys it's finished, now now don't cry I will be back with another story soon.**

 **BTW: It is a Fairy Tail crossover with Undertale and ReaperTale ( which is Undertale AU) with three OC's there will also be pairings, don't like crossovers, AU's or OC's then you'll hate this story so don't read unless you feel adventurous!**


	13. So so sorry

**Authors Note: Hey guys I ak so sorry to all the people who reviewed saying that they they felt the story was too rushed or said they couldn't get into it cause the plot was too fast, I sincerely apologize for that it was my first fanfic and I didn't really know that it felt a bit rushed. In my last chapter I said I'm doing a crossover between fairy tail and undertale with a AU of reapertale but as much as tried I couldn't get the story right so I'm scrapping it. I want to do a angst fic but I don't know what to do it one so do you want me to do:**  
 **Fairy Tail.**  
 **UnderTale**  
 **TMNT( Teenage mutant ninja turtles)**  
 **Or all three but as one-shots? I would really appreciate it if you were to say which you prefer and if you can think of something else you would like me to write please tell me.**

 **~ Keitaro Girl**


End file.
